


Dreams

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae and Finn meet in an elevator. Future-AU
Relationships: Rae Earl & Finn Nelson, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dreams

This was the moment Rae had been waiting for. Here she was, front and center at an Oasis show, the air electric with anticipation. She took in the hazy skies above the stage, the colors fading at the edges. The crowd erupted as the stage lit up, bright lights streaming over them. She bit her lip, nearly jumping from excitement as they appeared from the side and got in position. Her breath caught as the crowd quieted, all awaiting that first note. Liam opened his mouth to sing as the band began to play but an almost demonic laugh emerged from his lips instead.

_I may run and hide when you’re screamin’ my name, alright_

Rae swallowed a yelp, the skies turning cloudy and tinged with deep red and black. Her eyes screwed shut, not daring to open them to the hellscape she must be stuck in to hear this blasted song.

She jolted awake with a moan and pulled a pillow over her head, willing sleep to take her back before her head imploded. Blurred images crossed her mind but the tinny sound of boy band harmonies grew louder and reached through the partially open door, crawling into her ears. She threw the covers off in a flurry of movement, instantly regretting it as she stood and the room spun. She steadied herself with a few deep breaths and left the room, following the noise to the kitchen.

Chloe sat at the counter, her gaze locked on her phone and her fork held suspended as she paused between bites. She stifled a yawn and looked up as Rae entered, a sly grin forming as she immediately stormed to the stereo.

“Knew that’d get you up.”

“Piss off,” Rae grumbled, her attention on changing the music. She raised a brow at her when Oasis filled the silence and Chloe pushed a steaming mug across the counter.

“Peppermint tea,” she said with a knowing look. She smirked as Rae took the first sip and grimaced, “A little hair of the dog as well.”

“Brilliant,” Rae coughed but drank slowly, “Shit, my head’s bangin’.”

“Think you outdid yourself last night,” Chloe teased, giggling at Rae’s pursed lips.

“It was a special occasion,” she shrugged, holding her hands up, “It’s not every year your best mate turns twenty-five.”

“Oh, right,” Chloe laughed, “How kind of you to get completely fucked for my special day.”

“Of course, babes,” she countered cheekily, “Anything for my bezzie.” With that, she finished off her tea and stood, running a hand through her messy and tangled hair.

“Where’re you off to?”

“Mum’s stopping by later,” she explained, grabbing her jacket and bag from beside the door, “It’ll take me ages to prepare.”

“Your flat is spotless, Rae.”

“The flat, yeah. Me? Not so much,” she retorted, waving a hand over herself, “I need to shower, I need to eat, I need to…” she trailed off, massaging at her temples.

“Sort your life out?” Chloe finished, Rae snapping her fingers and nodding.

“Exactly!” she exclaimed, leaning over the counter to kiss Chloe’s cheek, “Happy birthday, Chlo,” She opened the door and Chloe waved, shaking her head.

“Text me when you get home. Bye!”

***

In her rush to leave, she’d forgone borrowing shoes or clothes from Chloe, leaving her stumbling to the lift in heels, her jeans and shirt uncomfortably tight now that she was sober in the light of day.

Rae pressed the call button, rolling her eyes as she heard it creak loudly and start to ascend slowly. Bloody thing always took forever.

After waiting a minute or two, she kicked her heels off, irritably pulling her shirt up in the front. She shrugged her jacket off, folding it to cover her chest as the lift arrived, the doors inching open.

Her heels swung from her fingers as she got on and pressed for the ground floor, holding her jacket tight. She felt her stomach flip as it dropped a few inches abruptly before slowing and descending at a snail’s pace.

She rifled through her bag, aimlessly searching for her phone. She came across a few mints and popped one in her mouth before continuing, finally finding it buried under a handful of johnnies and what looked like an old Tesco’s receipt. Holding it up, she swiped to the camera and checked over her reflection.

It wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d thought but nevertheless, her makeup was smudged and mostly rubbed off aside from leftover mascara and a mediocre smoky eye. Her tongue ran over her teeth and her nose wrinkled at her cottonmouth, the taste of spliff and beer still on her tongue. She pinched color into her pale cheeks, frowning as her fingertips ran under her eyes.

 _Never drinking again._ She snorted at the fleeting thought, shaking her head. _Bollocks to that._

The lift stopped halfway down and she whined, falling back against the wall and closing her eyes. She heard the door open and fluorescent light poured in, her eyes opening with a squint. She blinked mutely at the Adonis stepping towards her, vaguely registering he was mid-sentence as they made eye contact. He gave her a crooked smile and she felt as if she was melting into a puddle as his hand rose to his ear and played with his earring endearingly.

“I love you,” he spoke, his voice smooth and sweet like honey running down her throat.

Obliviously, Rae unwittingly said it back, licking her lips as she glanced over his gorgeous face. The weird look he gave her sobered her, a stark reminder that not only was she not dreaming, she had in fact said ‘I love you’ to a complete stranger.

Her eyes widened, her lips flattening as he pointed to his bluetooth earpiece with a small grin. She forced a laugh and he uttered a quick ‘Laters, Dad’ and ended the call. He stood beside her, not nearly close enough, and she looked at him in her periphery, keeping her eyes low.

“Still half asleep, I guess,” she offered, hugging her jacket closer. There was a beat of silence as the lift moved down shakily, Rae fervently wishing she could disappear into thin air.

“Not a morning person?” His answer was unexpected and she jumped, her heart racing.

“Huh? No,” she barely processed the question and shook her head, backtracking before he could respond, “I mean, I am usually, but uh…I was up late.”

At that, he looked her over, lingering on her legs and she stiffened, suddenly self conscious about her bare feet.

“Right,” he nodded, blushing deeply as they met eyes. He hastily looked away, clearing his throat and she observed his pressed suit and tie, his hair styled into a quiff.

“What about you?”

“Me?” he replied, his tone a bit surprised, “Er, not really.” He gave a short laugh and ran a hand through his hair, Rae staring at him fondly as he mussed it, “‘S just work, y’know?”

They looked forward again and she frantically tried to think of something, anything she could say to keep the conversation going.

“I’m useless without a cuppa,” she blurted out, wincing internally as her subconscious snidely whispered. _Nice one, Rae._

“Me too,” he chuckled, relief washing over her, “Tea makes everything alright.”

With a screech of metal scraping on metal, the lift finally halted at the bottom, the doors opening to the building lobby. Rae rushed to put her shoes on and the two exited, stepping out of the way of people waiting. She started to wave and walk to the door but he stopped her with a calloused hand on her arm, ‘Wait’ falling from his lips. He seemed nervous as she turned back and looked at him inquisitively but he straightened and raised a brow, his mouth curled into a disarming smile.

“Reckon I could get your number?” he asked, lifting his shoulder and tilting his head, “This doesn’t happen a lot.”

“What doesn’t?” Rae sighed, her breath catching as he stepped closer.

“Love at first sight.” His smile widened, his eyes crinkling as she reddened and glanced away chuckling.

“Can’t argue with that.”

She bit back a smile as they exchanged phones and she caught a glimpse of his home screen, showing a picture of him and an older woman with white hair. Thankfully, hers wasn’t anything embarrassing (like a collage of Damon Albarn she’d-obviously-made herself) as she’d recently changed it.

When their numbers had been entered, they looked down at the contact info before meeting eyes.

“I’ll talk to you soon, then,” he said, his hand raising to shake hers, holding it longer than necessary, “Rae.”

Her name on his lips with that smirk went straight to her ovaries and she barely quelled her lust, busying her hands with adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

“Sounds good,” she murmured, a shy smile forming, “Finn.”


End file.
